I Stole My Prince
by Byakuei
Summary: The Prince from the land above comes down to celebrate his engagement the day before the wedding. A girl who isn't suppose to be there creates a little mess. He's injured and it's her fault, but how far will she go to protect her secret? RozexUlrika, MK1&2 characters, plus other pairings.
1. Prince and the pauper, not

**Author's Note:** **I love UlrikaxRoze. Also I call Roze, Roze instead of Raze. Characters from MK1&2 will be in this story, however, the pairing might not match your taste. I'll leave the pairings as a surprise, but I have reasons for them! The only pairing I'm completely dedicated to is UlrikaxRoze, but I do like to include other interactions.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Mana Khemia or the characters.

* * *

In a land far, far away, there was a kingdom called Al-Revis filled with magic and a variety of creatures. It was built almost entirely out of magic and floats in the sky. The magic was cast by scholars who attained knowledge of the world and its works. They knew not only magic, but alchemy, the appliance of science to concoct items such as potions and even weapons. However, not all the residents possessed such skills. They were fortunate enough to be born into such a magnificent world. At dawn of every morning, the sun would strike the sky with its golden ray and cast its riches onto the land. Al-Revis was truly a holy, golden ground of fortune.

Beneath the floating city, the earth was known as Siver-La. The land wasn't as beautiful and glorious, but the soil was rich and embellished by nature. However, during the full moon a grey mist is cast upon the land and the touch of the moon's light enamored it with a silver glow, thus giving the land its name. But due to a misspelling on the official documenting, the name was never corrected for dear shame and embarrassment. Instead, the excuse was that the name derived from Silver Land and the original name became forever lost.

In the world below, magic was rare because it was only taught to those qualified in the upper world, but by no means unheard of. However, rumors believe that a small village hidden away in the depth of a forest, houses extremely skilled alchemists, but no one could ever locate that village. Many believed that the village exists, but never had one found concrete evidence of the shadowed land so now it is merely thought to be a legend. The village was truly a mystery, but where, if it did not exist, did such rumors come from?

Back to Al-Revis, it was once ruled by the all knowing, talented Alchemist, King Theofratus. He was the most talented Alchemist the world had ever seen. The king in his glory brought prosperity to the land and flourished the city to be the wealthiest land in history. Even among the previous kings, they were no match for his legacy. He had skills beyond what most alchemists could ever hope to possess, but unfortunately, so was his confidence.

One day, the King had set out to heal a sickly girl believing so thoroughly in his own prowess that he never could imagine that tragedy would strike. Misfortune had found its way and bound him to regret and a world full of woe. The girl was healed but in exchange, her life span had been reduced, but soon she vanished and was never seen again. The king could not forgive his own miscalculation, so in exchange he took his own life. The queen, Isolde, soon fell into a great depression and began to inflict her pain onto others. When she was no longer able to bare the pain and burden of loneliness, the Queen soon followed her husband into the very ground they raised. Even their son, Vayne, had left the kingdom and disappeared without a trace. Without an heir, the late King's younger brother, Eugene assumed the throne.

He was quite a skilled king, but royalty did not suit him, or so he says. After many years, he passed the title of king to his son who became a magnificent ruler, but misfortune struck the kingdom once more. Five years into his rule, the king, age 26, passed away in an accident no one foresaw and left behind his pregnant wife only months before giving birth. The queen too also met her end after conceiving their child.

The child grew up without parents, but was raised and loved by his grandfather and the servants within the kingdom. The child was bright and skillful and possessed enormous potential in the art of swordsmanship and alchemy, but he did not care much for the latter. In an attempt to keep the balance of alchemy and swordsmanship within their blood, his grandfather had arranged a marriage with a close, noble friend's daughter. It seemed to be the best choice as he grew up with the girl and didn't seem to interact with females besides a few others. Of course, he refused the idea, but his grandfather did not budge and reinforced how important it was to continue their line. It was apparent that the dear grandfather was worried. After losing his brother and soon his son, he feared for his grandchild and the generations after. Seeing his grandfather's pain, he accepted and complied with his wishes. The union between the noble lady, Lilianne, and crown prince Rozeluxe, would be held on his twenty first birthday.

* * *

It was the day before his royal matrimony. The sky city was bustling with energy. Streets were crowded, booths were full, even the air they breathed was full of words. The civilians were excited for oh! Their dear prince, for his 21st would mark the day he wed their beautiful lady. The prince Rozeluxe was dearly loved, even worshipped with a fan club and the lady Lilianne was clearly sought after by many, but not one person from the city doubted that the union between them was the most beautiful. Of course, that did not mean there weren't any, or should I say...weren't many, unbroken hearts.

Nonetheless, the people worked together to prepare for the wedding. Decorations, food, even fireworks were being made all for that day to come. It was joy to their world, for their lord would love, or so they believed.

At this very moment, the prince, Rozeluxe, confined himself inside his corridor. Many of his maids tried desperately to persuade him out of his room, but to no avail. He refused to come out and eat breakfast and also refused to let anyone even close to stepping an inch inside. Yep, the prince was being a jerktown, while the city was festive.

A resounding knock came from the door, but he doesn't bother to answer. Instead he laid in bed under the warmth of handmade quilts. The knock penetrated the room again, but he stubbornly ignored it. Thrice, the knock was heard, even louder than before, but the jerk- I mean, prince, remained in his bed. A few seconds later, the door creaked open and footsteps strode closer to him. He pretended to sleep, but it did not fool his guest. Seconds later, his blankets are ripped from his body, the sudden removal left him cold and alert so he glared at the figure before him.

"Good morning, your highness," said the smiling mana before him.

"Get out, Yun," growled the prince in a low tone.

The smiling mana, Yun, wagged his finger and replied, "Sorry prince, his majesty orders that you get up right this moment. Ah, he also wants you to apologize to all the maids, who love you so dearly, for snapping at them and sending them into hysteric wails and streaming tears. You should be nicer to girls, prince, maybe if you did, you probably wouldn't be in this sad mess called-"

"Shut up, Yun." Muttered the prince, his voice low, but audible. "I don't need to hear that from you. It's bad enough you work for that old fart, but you don't even show me much respect so there's no point in you addressing me formerly." grunted the prince.

Yun dropped his smile and crossed his arms. "Fine. Look Roze, just be gentler with women. They aren't as tough as you, plus I'm the one who's stuck with screeching banshees when you don't even spare them a glimpse. It's really frustrating in my position."

"What are you talking about? There's never been a single woman who's tried to approach me," answered the puzzled prince.

Sigh. "You know the maid with the braids, the one that always leaves a bag of chocolate on your table?" asked Yun.

"Who? What chocolate?" he pondered. "I thought that was weird stuff Puniyo collected and just left as a prank."

"And what did you do with it?"

"…I threw it into the horses' stable…"

"Correct, and she so happened to be there when you tossed it to a bunch of animals who got sick eating unfamiliar concoctions. To make it worse, she had to clean up the mess that was supposed to have gone into your stomach."

Roze's eyes widened for a split second as he took in this new piece of information.

"And do you also remember that older girl with the bob cut? No wait, you didn't even see her when she went up to you and tried to give you a birthday gift. You shrugged her off and told her not to bother you while you were studying because your grandfather was on your ass about education and didn't even lift your gaze from your paper."

"...I don't remember…" Roze muttered.

"Of course you don't. You never bothered to even try which clearly brings me to my point that you brought yourself into the situation you're in and don't have the decency to complain. I should be the one complaining." Yun gave him a distressed look.

"…" Roze did not answer.

"I'm glad you understand. Look, as much as you don't like how things are, there are some things you just have to accept. That's life." Yun continued to lecture.

"I know. But even so, I didn't want things to be like this…" said Roze looking away. His entire life had been set for him since the day he was born. He was a free man with power, yet he was bound to his title. The things he could do exceed the norm, but also excluded him from it. Almost twenty one years, but not once did he feel like his life was his own. And tomorrow marked the day he would share the rest of it with another.

"That, I can agree with..." said the mana with a hint of sympathy. "Come on, your grandfather's waiting for you. Tonight's the banquet to celebrate your engagement. Since it is taking place in the world below, we have a long trip ahead of us."

"I'll be down in a bit. Go ahead and report to him and check on Puniyo while you're at it," said Roze, quietly.

"Sure," said Yun as he walked out the door, but before leaving he turned around. "If…there's something you want to change, it's not too late."

The doors closed and the sound echoed through the large room. The prince smiled bitterly to himself before giving himself a cold stare through his mirror.

"Sure, but how many more people do I have to hurt?"

* * *

Night had fallen, but things were far from quiet. Siver-La was flooded with light and noise to celebrate the Prince's engagement. Although the Prince lived above, the people below also worshipped the royal family. They were almost seen as gods from heaven, if not for the fact they were human. Because of the great distance and use of magic, the world below rarely saw royalty unless it was for a special occasion. For the first time in over twenty years, the royal family would descend and share their blessing.

The celebration was held in the largest, main city, Aimehkanam and people from all over had gathered for this night. Tonight's celebration was not just a festival, but a grand banquet hosted for his royal honor. There was parade and a masquerade, too.

Among the rowdy crowds, there were two girls by the food court. One was blonde and the other was a brunette. The blonde ate her food quite rapidly while the other ate tediously. They were an unusual pair, the blonde seemed to lack status, but carried a hint of grace, while the brunette was mannerful and quiet. They both wore masks, but even beneath the masks, their features were still attractive.

"I'm so glad we came out here!" said the blonde as she stretched her arms. Her voice was solid, but very innocent.

"...The next time you drag me out somewhere unbearably loud I'll make sure to have an incantation to silence them." Said the brunette in a low deadly, yet soft voice.

"Geez, Chloe. Lighten up! It's our first outside festival right? We have to enjoy it, I mean don't you think this is exciting? I've never seen so many people." Exclaimed the blonde.

"The less there are, the better. Should I get rid of a few? Hmm…maybe I should just get rid of Ulrika…I can use my cur- I mean incantations and get rid of...Ulrika at the same time. Hehehe," chuckled the brunette softly.

The blonde shuddered as a chill ran down her spine. "I heard my name," she mumbled. "Chloe, whatever you're up to, it's not funny."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ulrika." Chloe wore an innocent smile.

The blonde, Ulrika gasped. "I-I'm serious! Don't hurt anyone okay? It'll be bad if we get caught here! We're not suppose be out here so don't try anything!"

"And who brought us out here? If you're so worried about letting the cat out of the bag and then getting stuffed into one yourself, you should have thought before you dragged us out."

"B-but it's a once in a life time chance!" Ulrika defended. "Who knows when the next time a royal family comes down? An event like this is too hard to pass up, it's worth the risk!"

"Fine, but if anything happens, I'm leaving you," said Chloe softly.

Ulrika gulped. "Come on Chloe, you don't mean that…hahaha."

"Of course not," smiled Chloe at Ulrika who then relaxed. "I'll come back for your body."

Ulrika paled. "A-anyways, just relax a bit and have fun. I mean, what could possible go wrong?"

The music started to play and everyone started to gather towards the center of the city.

"Ladies and gentleman!" called out the announcer. "Tonight is the night that we have all been waiting for! I present to you Prince Rozeluxe and soon to be Princess Lilianne!"

"Hmm? Can you see what's going on Chloe? There're too many people in front of me," said Ulrika.

"…."

"Chloe?"

"…."

Ulrika glanced around and struggled amongst the crowd. She stood on her tiptoes but could not see amidst the heads.

"I would like you all to grab a partner and get ready for the dance!"

Ulrika gasped. "Oh no…." And she drowned into the mass.

Music started to play and the crowd began to move. She was pushed and shoved around as she moved. As hard as she tried, she could not fight it. Instead it sucked her in and swallowed her. Next thing she knew, she was being passed around, arm to arm, twirled around, passed again to another, almost lost balance, but caught and swung towards the next person. This went on for another ten minutes until Ulrika reached the edge and was finally able to pull away from the crowd. Exhausted, she tried to find a table to sit. She had almost given up looking for Chloe until she saw a familiar flash and glow near the woods. Ulrika gaped.

"I-I can't believe her! She used her wings of Icarus and just left me here! I don't want to go back yet…but it's not fun to be alone…" The blond grumbled a few curses, but sighed afterward. Well, as long as she was here, she might as well enjoy the festivities. As she sat alone, her eyes wandered around trying to catch something of interest. Her eyes wandered into the forest near the place where Chloe vanished. There was a mysterious light glow emitting from the dark. Curious, she made her way.

* * *

"Lady Valendorf, congratulations! I wanted to share my blessing with you and Prince Rozeluxe. Unfortunately I can't seem to find him anywhere." said the host.

"Thank you, sir, I will relay this to him when I see him. He's wandering and enjoying the celebration for himself." Said the Noble lady.

"That will not do! Leaving a lady such as yourself to be alone is outrageous." The man cried. "Surely he should intend to keep such a beauty for himself!"

"Thank you, but do not worry. I also have my attendant. Now, if you don't mind, I'll excuse myself." As she walked away, she couldn't help but wonder.

_Roze…where did you go?_

* * *

Ulrika walked towards the forest and looked for the mysterious light. As she walked deeper into the forest, she grew cold and scared. Obviously, the girl acted before thinking and went straight into the forest without caution.

"Come on Ulrika, you're twenty! You can't be scared of the silly dark," she whispered to herself.

She heard movement from a nearby bush and let out a small cry and instantly bolted. As she ran through the forest, a mysterious figure appeared before her. In her hurry, she did not notice it until the very last second. She had tackled the mysterious form to the ground and used it as a cushion to soften her own landing. The sound of something breaking cracked under her. She stood up quickly and darted away from it. Ulrika did not realize how far off she had gotten until it was nearly pitch black. She heard movement again and turned around to see a glowing light.

"A-A g-ghost!" she cried. Ulrika panicked and pulled out her sphere with a chain attached that hung around her waist, and swung it towards the glowing light. It dodged her attack swiftly and came even closer. If only she could see, then maybe she would be able to run, but the area was too dark. She wanted to use light magic, but that would only cause a commotion if someone saw. Unfortunately, she could not reveal herself even if it meant that it would save her.

I wish Uryu was with me! She thought, but that was too dangerous. She couldn't risk her mana being caught. As she contemplated a plan she decided he best choice at the moment was to use ice magic, that way, no light would give off her location, but it also meant she would not be able to see her target. Good thing she was fighting a glowing ball, not.

When the light drew closer, Ulrika unleashed her spell. The light suddenly disappeared. Ulrika did not let her guard down until minutes had passed. Exhaling her breath, her body relaxed. As soon as she did, an arm captured her body and a hand was raised towards her neck. The glow had mysteriously appeared before her once more.

"Who are you?" asked a low voice behind her. "You're not from the kingdom."

Ulrika struggled to break from the grasp. Just where did the man come from?

"Don't move," said the calm but serious voice. "If you do, I will hurt you." She could feel something cold and sharp press against her neck. Fear flooded her nerves.

"L-let go…" she choked.

"Answer and I will."

"…"

_That's impossible._

"Well?" he waited, but was given no reply. "Fine, but I'll have to take you back to the kingdom with me. Whoever you are, you're not from Al-Revis and judging from the magic you use, you're not from here either."

Ulrika's eyes widened as she gasped and tried once more to escape. This was the worst case scenario. Her body began to tremble with fear as she thought about the consequences. There was absolutely no way she could allow him to take her. She needed to get away and fast before anyone else finds them. Glancing down, she knew she had only one hope. If only she could reach it.

"I told you to quit struggling!" but she didn't. She continued to fight back but her strength could not compare to his. Her eyes dilated to specks when she felt arm liquid dripping onto her clothes. Her breath hitched in her throat. Seconds later, she gave up completely. Sensing that she'd given up, the man loosened his grip. Ulrika instantly took that chance to escape his grasp and swung her sphere at him. He let go of her and she reached into her pocket to pull out a necklace. The man had stumbled and fell to the ground. The glow darted away and hovered above the man who now laid on the ground with his face plastered against the ground. The light shone just enough that Ulrika could almost see him clearly. She touched her neck to feel for her wound, and was met with surprise.

_There's no wound...But how? I felt it, the blood…_

Her gaze lingered over the male.

...U_nless…_

Hesitantly, she walked over to him. With a closer look, she could see a black blotch smearing his entire upper body and slowly reaching his lower region.

…_It wasn't my blood…_

The man breathed hard and grunted in pain.

_Did I do this?_

The light silently hovered over the man while Ulrika was devoured by guilt. She could hear footsteps from a distance and talk as if it were urgent. Panicked, she tighened her grasp around her necklace. She couldn't get caught, not here, not now. But what was she going to do with the man in front of her? She could just use her wings of Icarus and leave now, but what if no one finds him? How much longer did he have? What if they do find him, but it was already too late? Her head flooded with questions and her stomach churned.

She was confused between making a decision to risk her secret or the man's life. Her head told her to go, but her heart refused to let her. Right or wrong, the decision was hers.

"I have to leave now," she whispered to herself. "...before they get any closer. They'll definitely arrest me."

Ulrika pulled the man carefully into her arms before activating the necklace. The light she was once afraid of was now clear to her. It must have been the man's mana. She allowed the mana within her vicinity and using the power of her wings, she disappeared from the forest.

..._I'll save you..._

* * *

"Yun, have you seen Roze?" asked Lilianne.

"No, he's been gone for some time. I suspect he wanted to be alone, but he's been gone far too long for even me to consider it normal." Informed the mana.

"I see. Tell me if you hear from him."

"Yes, miss-"

"Sir Yun!" a voice called.

Yun turned toward the man running towards him.

"I have urgent news about the crown Prince!" the man was out of breath, after running a very long distance.

"What is it? Did something happen to Roze?" asked Lilianne.

"Lady Valendorf, Sir Yun, we have urgent news. After two hours of searching, we finally have a clue about the the Prince, however, it is grave. Without much lighting, it was a difficult task, but we found the Prince's mask."

He handed the mask over to Yun.

"The site was covered with ice and close to where we found his mask, there was a puddle of blood. We believe there was struggle, but the worst part is...we could not find him and...the blood may be his."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: I edited it a bit so there are some changes. I still plan to continue the story.**


	2. What is Lost

**A/N: Yes I'm still continuing. Took me long enough right? But hey at least I didn't take FOREVER...jk?**

* * *

Carried by hushed winds, the early birds sang welcoming the brimming lights from the edge of the earth. So lightly they shone, spreading warmly across the greens of the world, loving and caressing each blade of grass dripped in dew. As the morning rays crept upon the land, a tiny speckle slipped in between the gaps of mahogany drapes, smothering pale flesh and sheltered eyes.

The effect on the retainer was rousing as he stirred from his sleep, slightly cracking open his winter blue eye while parting his mouth for a slightly muffled yawn. As he watched on dazed, awaiting the moment for his head to clear, the unfamiliar setting dawned upon him like the new day.

He widened his eyes as the moments flood back to him like a dam unable to contain the raging water and ultimately breaking through, overflowing the trail.

This led the man to bolt up quickly, sending painful shocks throughout his body as he grunted with repressed agony and fell back down.

Another shock came to pass, but it was not of his body...but of the one beside him.

A flurry of sun-kissed yellow whipped his face, irritating the sensitivity of his cheeks. The male fought through the mane of yellow until a bundled grasp cleared his view revealing a new sight.

Vibrant green eyes met his winter blue ones with a mixture of shock, confusion, then alert and intrusion.

In a matter of seconds, the following occurred.

1. Emit a battle cry (rather than a good morning call)

2. Engage the enemy (stranger)

3. Hurl your opponent across the floor (it's all instinct)

4. Tumble with them (that wasn't suppose to happen)

As both parties struggled for dominance, our blue haired prince reigned on top! May I add 'literally'?

Beneath his domineering weight, the blonde screeched in disarray, invisibly scratching his eardrums.

It was not until then that he realized that his opponent was but a girl resembling closely to his age.

A strange feeling overtook our prince as he stared bewildered by her existence. Not in his entire life had he ever fought a girl, much less come so close.

This new position puzzled him severely as he froze unable to figure out what to do. Our perplexed prince, how he knew so very well, was not just horrible with women, but horrible to them. This just proved it.

His awkwardness proved to be his downfall as the lady managed to take advantage of his hesitance and reversed their positions. Again, I say literally.

"What the hell!?" shouted the blonde as she pinned him down.

The prince parted his mouth, but no words were spoken. Actually the words he so much wanted to say were already taken from him. Instead, he released a growl of aching pain that ruptured from his abdomen.

Both the blonde and the bluenette had clearly forgotten about the wound.

As he hissed in pain, the girl tried to bring herself up, however, a loud knock from her door halted her actions and in turn lead her to sit back down causing him to release another painful grunt.

"Ulrika...are you okay?" came a deep voice, definitely male. The knob twisted open, revealing an aged man, although still very young looking, with golden blond hair that swayed passed his bottom. With sharp red eyes, he pinned the younger blonde with concern as he stared at her hunched form, draped in layers of blankets.

"Why are you on the floor?" he asked.

"Dad!" she nearly screamed, panicked. "I can explain!"

The man watched her with observant eyes that widened to the size of saucers, before suddenly scampering away like a mouse from a towering threat.

Puzzled, the blonde let out a confused 'huh?" before turning her attention back to the body below.

"Uhh...erhm..." was all she could manage, before another voice intruded her room.

Not expecting that, the girl jolted in surprise causing a shift in her weight to hammer down on the injured boy.

"Ulrika, I heard from your dad!" came a sweet feminine voice laced in urgency.

"W-wait, let me explain," she tried again, but the other woman cut her off.

"It's okay, I already understand. You're dad just can't get use to this kind of stuff.

"No, no you're wrong!" Ulrika cried, nearly tearing up in shame. "It's not what it looks like!"

"It looks to me like you had a messy night. If it isn't that 'time' of month, then how do you want to explain 'it' to me?"

Ulrika followed her mother's stare to her bed and nearly shrieked in horror. The red blotch stained against her white sheets sized about a melon.

Her mother cast her an anxious glance.

"It...it's exactly what it looks like," replied Ulrika weakly, her blood almost completely drained from her face.

Technically, she did not lie. She indeed had a 'messy' night and that 'time' had also recently passed. It just so happened that her parents would perceive 'it' in a completely different view. Thank goodness, they couldn't see the boy beneath her blankets.

"You aren't looking too well. Do you want something to eat or drink? Maybe some tea?"

"No! I-I just want to...to rest some more. Can you leave now? I'm not feeling good." Ulrika spoke nothing but the truth yet felt horribly ashamed.

"Are you sure? If you want, I can get you some pain killers-"

"I-I'll get them myself," said Ulrika, still quite loudly considering it was morning.

"Hmmm, okay. But call me if you need anything."

Ulrika nodded and her mother turned to leave, however, before doing so, she pitted in once more, chuckling at the same time.

"You know...you were so loud that me and your dad thought you had a boy over!"

Ulrika paled as white as her sheets.

"Ooh, you really aren't coloring too well. I'll let you sleep now, so rest up Ulrika."

Ulrika could not even mumble her thanks.

As soon as her mother disappeared from sight, she silently seethed in humiliation. Twenty years old and her mother found another reason to baby her. Still fretting, Ulrika had let slip of the boy beneath her from her mind until disgruntled coughing caught her attention.

The boy looked at her with annoyance that clearly read 'GET THE HELL OFF'.

And indeed she did. She had jumped so far that her back collided with the wall. She would need an excuse for her parents later.

The blue prince, Roze finally sat up. He made no move to get near her nor back away. He settled to just watch her and rationally judge the next move.

When no move from either side was made, he concluded that engaging in another fight was out of the question. The question soon became...What now?

"So..." The blue boy sharpened his eyes at the sound of her voice.

"How are you feeling?" continued our blonde.

Roze subconsciously placed his hand on his ribs as small stings rebelled against his cage. He did not answer.

"Right, dumb question," Ulrika continued to talk by herself.

Moments frolic by and neither spoke a word. The only noise that could be heard was their breathing and the drumming of their own heartbeat against their ears.

It drove her insane.

"Uhhhhh! I've had it!" Ulrika launched herself up, startling Roze into a defensive stance. With an outstretched finger, the girl pointed tenaciously at the boy.

"This is driving me nuts! If you don't want to talk then at least go to sleep! I doubt that you are up to anything with your wounds at the moment."

As she said, Roze was still in no condition to participate in any rigorous activity, but that did not keep him from sending her death glares, signaling his resolve.

Ulrika sighed knowing the man did not trust her. Of course he wouldn't. She did almost manage to kill the poor guy.

"Look," she let out a flat tone, "I'm sorry about what happened last night. I didn't mean to...hurt you. I know I can't excuse myself, but I didn't know you were there."

"What spell did you use last night?" Completely, ignoring her apology, he jumped right into the foothold of secrets. It angered the blonde.

"Hey, I was apologizing you."

"That doesn't matter."

Okay, now she was really pissed. "Hey, I'm trying to be considerate here, at least acknowledge it. Where are your manners?"

"I acknowledge that the person who nearly killed me is telling me to respect her demands."

Oh, boy. This guy was insane. On some level at least.

What kind of life did he live to become this twisted? Ulrika let out another sigh and thought up something else to try and getting into his good grace. A lightning bulb flashed above her head as she tried once more to make conversation.

"Oh! You're mana is here. He's in the other room!"

The shock on his face made Ulrika grin, but it slid away when the man growled and readied his position to an offense stance.

"You locked him in a different room to separate us? Tell me, who do you work for and what do you want from us? If you don't, I will take your life here."

Ulrika panicked. She could hardly believe he could do much with his injury, but hey, she did not know the guy and she was in no way taking any chances. The guy was serious and not just the normal kind of serious, but the DEAD kind and she would be too if she did not calm down the flaring blue head.

"H-hold on!" she pressed her arms forward, "that's not it! He's resting in the other room with my mana and no he isn't a guard. My mana is just a baby!"

The man before her looked at her with little trust. She had done nothing to prove her innocence.

"I really don't want to hurt you..." she spoke softly, hoping that he could detect the truth in her voice. "I will even bring your mana in, how's that?"

The man looked at her warily, but nodded. Ulrika walked over to the door slowly as to not trigger any unnecessary movements that could possibly take her life all the while he watched leave and enter another room.

A few seconds later, she reentered with a glowing mana and a white fluffy baby mana.

So she had been telling the truth, thought Roze.

"See? You can relax now. You're still injured and I haven't fully healed you yet."

Roze was not keen on the idea of letting down his guard but after observing the situation, he had learned that the girl was true to her words. His mana hovered over to his side easing his mind.

"Clear..." the man mumbled.

A silent conversation filled with concern between the man and his mana put Ulrika at ease, or at least that was what she got from the 'yes' and 'okay' and 'I'm fine'.

Ulrika did not want to interrupt so she left the room to gather some pain killers and breakfast in the kitchen.

Upon entering the room, her mother and father questioned her about her current state. The girl did not wish to further their worries and replied quickly and happily, gathering the needed items and left.

After reaching her room, the girl breathed heavily knowing that her folks thought her suspicious. Rather than escalating the thought, she returned her attention to the injured man only to see him gone.

She found him sitting on the edge of her bed deep in thought, but it broke as she closed the door behind her.

The man turned his attention to her and hardened his appearance. He had yet to completely let go of his guard.

"Um, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Ulrika if you haven't caught on yet and my mana's Uryuu. And you?"

"I have to go," he said simply.

"Eh? Oh yeah, no wait! You can't," she nearly shouted remembering the morning's earlier discord. He eyebrowed her heavily with suspicion as she tried to calmly express her rejection.

"You can at least give me your name," It was hard not to pick up her obvious frustration.

"...Roze," was all he said, but that was enough for her.

"Listen...there's a few things I need to tell you so don't say or do anything until then."

"I don't have time for this. I have somewhere to be in less than—kuso!" Roze winced as the pain in his ribs drummed.

"I get what you're saying, but you need to rest!"

"And I'm saying I don't have time!"

"How many times do I have to-"

"No, you listen!"

"Hey! Don't interrupt me-"

"Sweetie! How are you feeling?" They froze. The voice of her mother edged closer by the word.

The only word she could breathe was "I'm fine," but truth be told, she was far from it. Much less was she able to hide it. Nevertheless, her mother respected her privacy and left her to her insanity.

A moments passing was enough to calm them both down. Before another verbal war could wage, Ulrika set down the tray she brought from the kitchen and pulled out a small pouch from inside her drawer.

Roze watched her from the corner of his eyes, making sure she did not do anything funny. Knowing he was still overly wary, the girl released a sigh and beckoned him over. He complied and the next thing he knew there was powder suffocating his face, a wave of unbalance and a roomful of black.

* * *

The next time he opened his eyes, Roze was able to freely recall every second of mishap since he 'met' the blonde, and by all means they were not pleasant. As he sat up, he noticed the absence of excruciating pain in his abdomen, duly noting the missing pills that were once set beside him. However, in place was a tiny white note and soup that turned lukewarm.

The presence of his mana brought forward his attention that he was still stuck in unknown lands.

"Clear..." he called to his mana once more.

It hovered over and a series of silent exchange went on.

Seconds later, Uryuu's voice vibrated across the room.

"You can't! Ulrika says you can't!" shouted the white baby mana as he clearly understood the exchange.

Roze turned toward his mana and frowned in dissatisfaction as Clear agreed with their 'host'.

"..." came the mana.

"I know," Roze replied.

"..." And the exchange continued until Roze dropped his arms to unlock the bedroom window before hopping out ceremoniously.

"Sorry, but I know you'll still follow me."

* * *

"That will be 750 a piece, ojou-chan."

"Can't you lower it?" Ulrika grimaced as she tried to haggle, taking a look into her wallet. After putting the bluenette to sleep, she left to secure supplies down in the street market.

The old vendor groomed his trailing white beard beneath black robes pondering over her request. In a light and friendly voice, he replied, "Hmm, well, both for 1000 cole, only if you humor this old man for a bit. What does a lady like you need to spend so much for pieces of fabric? Sharing your story with this old timer might help lighten that frown."

'And keep my wallet heavy.' Normally she wouldn't , but she knew this was too good of a deal to pass up so she decided to confide him in.

"Well, something horrible happened to this guy...and I know it's my fault so I'm trying to make up for it, but I don't think I will be forgiven that easily."

"Oh? So what of this young man? Is he alright?" the old man asked curiously.

"He's fine now, but things still don't look very good between us." A slight distaste trailed her tongue as she spoke while crossing her arms. "I mean, I get that it's going to be hard to get his trust...but he could at least be civil for the time being."

"Is that so...forgive me, but what you did must have been horrible."

"I know...that's why I'm going crazy trying to get him to warm up to me! Just talking to him drives me insane."

"Patience, my dear. If you believe he is worth the effort, then you must take your time."

"Tell that to him," Ulrika scoffed, "he doesn't even want to listen to what I have to say."

"So...because you cannot justify your actions through words, you are applying them to actions."

"That's sound about right, but he won't listen or wait for me because he 'doesn't have time'."

"Ah, so he is the one unwilling to wait? That is pretty horrible of him too. Might I ask, what is he doing?"

"Uhh...he's sleeping."

"Oh? Why the nervous reaction?"

"Be-because..." Ulrik'as face flushed, knowing that somehow the old man would misunderstand if he had not already. "I-I wouldn't let him leave. I mean, I can't. He's just...not in the best condition."

The old man went quiet. "...So you tried to confine him...Oh dear."

"No! No I didn't! Not really I think!"

"I believe I can understand his reasoning for wanting to leave," muttered the vendor. "Young lady, despite what you may feel for him, you can not hope to keep him with such brass actions. That is not the way to a man's heart."

"But what can I do? The guy won't listen!"

"I see...it really is hard to be young. Haha, reminds me of when I was your age...How long ago was it?"

Before Ulrika could utter another word, the sound of Uryuu's voice cracking through the air had left her baffled.

"Ulrika! Trouble!"

"Uryuu? What are you doing out here? I thought I told you to watch-"

"He ran away!"

"Eh?!" The horror on her face clearly told them that nightmares can come true.

"Ojou-chan, are you going to chase after him?"

"Of course. I can't let him get away, especially since he needs to hears everything!"

"Ah, then take these. Don't worry about the money. Well...I bid you good luck on your pursuit and goodbye."

"Thanks Ojii-san!"

With the textiles in hand, Ulrika departed after Uryuu.

* * *

Roze and his mana, Clear, wandered aimlessly into the streets with little to no idea as where to go. As he made his way through, numerous glances landed curiously upon him. A few flirty calls here and there, but nothing too damaging grazed his ego in awkward ways he never knew. He considered it impolite, but maybe it was because of their lack of knowledge, familiarity, or both that made it so.

Having been lost for a while now, he finally decided to question the nearest person, but nearly cursed himself when she turned out to be a woman. Nonetheless, he cleared his throat and approached the girl as politely as possible.

"Excuse me, can you tell me how to leave the town?"

The woman turned around revealing dark brown eyes matching her hair, garbed in a white top overflowing with red drapes. The woman was very pretty, but of course, that mattered not to our prince.

"Leave? What a funny thing to ask," said the woman with an expressionless tone.

"Sorry, but I don't know how to get around...here."

"Might you be from the Northern district? If so I believe going straight would do fine. Or perhaps the side routes, but the back routes are fine too. I guess it matters not which route you take, in the end there is only one place that unites it all. Any way you like sir as your destination is the same as us."

Our Prince was not a bit pleased with her response. He gave her a nod before leaving, trying again with someone else and receiving the same reaction and just as diluted response.

At some point Roze had nearly given up until he found large gates leaving the market. He succeeded in leaving, coming upon a tree filled path.

"Well, at least we got 'out' of town..." he mumbled dully.

For the next few hours, Roze had lost himself within the forest. At times he thought he had reached the outside world, only to find himself back to where he started.

Finally giving up, he sat down along with Clear near the bank of a lake. As he stared at the water, he realized that the afternoon rays were saying goodbye until their next daily visit. It did not help at all to know that the sunset was beautiful nor that the calm wind was eagerly comforting because he could not allow it. Even with his mana beside him, he could not disperse the anxiety growing in his heart.

Today of all days...what a mess.

'They must be worried sick,' thought Roze. He didn't want to imagine it.

Yun running around shouting orders at the troops to scour the land for his majesty's presence, Lily bawling out in tears with Whim coaxing her while whispering words of hope, Et rampaging across the city causing a panic while Enna tried to excuse her delirium, Puniyo weeping away and praying for his safe return, and his grandfather...

Roze clenched his fist. He knew that his grandfather was out cold. The elderly man probably took a huge blow after finding out his one and only living flesh had disappeared...and if anything should become of his grandson...devastation would kill him.

"Damnit!" He shouted. He could not let that happen. He will not allow his already weak grandfather to suffer anymore than needed. Damn, damn, damn, why was it always him? Why was it always him that caused the ones he loved to hurt?

It hurt him too. It hurt him that he never got to know his parents, it hurt him that he could not live normally knowing what parental love was. It hurt when he could not understand the feelings of his people, it hurt because he could not understand why they loved him even though he was not worth their kin. It hurt even more to watch his aging grandfather smother him like no tomorrow while lamely joking that he wasn't suppose to cry and to grow up strong. It hurt because he could not protect nor understand the feelings that he knew to be important. It hurt the most to know he was the reason why.

Roze anguished his face into his palms as he rocked his elbows into his thighs. He had to get back. He had to tell them he was okay, but he did not know how.

Communicating had always been a social problem of his, but now it was no longer just social. He had no means of transportation nor did he have a way of even relaying a message. He never felt so lost in his life.

He could only hope, pray, even beg the goddess that someone, anyone would find him soon.

A rustling from a nearby bush and a quick squawk caught his attention just a few feet away. Roze jumped to his feet as his mana awaited by his side ready to intercept the first signs of an attack. Luckily no such thing happened as a flurry of white and yellow fell through the bush.

"Owowowow! My hair! Uryuu, help! I'm stuck."

Roze watched in confusion as the familiar blonde and mana disentangled themselves from the enemy plant. He almost laughed at her ridiculous timing, if not for the fact he remembered she was the reason for his mess. Had she not spotted him and angrily demanded him to help her out, he may have just walked away and pretended that their second run in never occurred.

"Thanks!" she remarked cheerfully, but he gave her no response.

"You're still mad? I'm sorry for knocking you out."

"Anything else?" he commented sarcastically glaring at her in the process. The girl shivered knowing she deserved the treatment, yet offered an optimistic smile and her peace offering.

"Just...just listening to what I have to say...and then you can decide..." There was something about the last portion of her sentence that unsettled him, but it no longer mattered. He was too late to cancel the wedding and now he was too late to show up to it. Listening to her gave him no advantage, but he had no longer a reason to stop himself.

"Fine," he answered abruptly, "but I'm only going to hear what you have to say."

"Great," she smiled peacefully, before losing it completely. He suddenly had a bad feeling.

"You can't leave this village, at least not for a while you can't."

"What do you mean I can't leave?" Roze's eyes sharpened and his voice grew hoarse, almost panicked.

The girl stiffened, but continued on with her tale.

"The village you are in right now...there's only one way out and that's through a special gate, no not the one that leaves the marketplace, but one that obeys the natural laws of this land. There's a song I think you already know..."

Roze pondered as numerous legends came to mind while Ulrika cleared her voice to continue.

"Day that barest the strongest light, night that holds a secret fight, hidden beneath Sekai's lie, Soluna reveals their long last tie. Glory the passage that connects mind and soul, let thy body be completely whole."

As Ulrika finished, she knew that the shock on Roze's face meant only one thing.

"No one is suppose to know about this place, but I can't keep you in the dark with riddles. Do you get it now?" she asked as Roze tried to clear the lump in his throat that blocked the passage for his words.

"...This is..." he murmured.

"Yeah..."

His wide eyes scanned the vast forest to the market, revealing way to the thought that the land itself may be much bigger than he imagined, even more real than just a legend.

"Al-Revis," Ulrika interrupted his thoughts, "the golden city loved by light and law, Siver-La the land of night and nature..."

Roze swallowed his doubts as the facts lay in front of him.

"...and their lost sister Arufia, the ancient vicinity living in legend."

* * *

_End of Chapter!_

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. Anyways for the sake of clearing confusion, I will tell you now that the names I used here I came up with mostly.**

**Sekai and Soluna, are err...god(desses?) in this fic. Will explain the legend later.**

**The names of the land are Al-Revis which I took from the game itself.**

**Siver-La I made up hahahah not really. **

**Arufia I just derived from something hehehe.**

**Any other questions, feel free to ask.**


	3. Distant Voice

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome back! I have not given up on this yet. I do apologize for the delay, though. For now, I hope this chapter explains a few things. If something doesn't make sense or doesn't fit, let me know! I'll find a way to fix it. Have a nice read!**

* * *

By mid noon, the sun slowly began to set. As the rays disappeared behind the thick of the forest, the young blonde approached a seemingly empty cabin hidden away inside the body of trees.

The young maiden, Ulrika, made it a routine to visit this cabin everyday for the past week before sunset, with a basket of bread, water, and sweets. Sometimes she would carry clothes, towels, and other hygienic supplies, along with medical kits.

With a soft knock, she opened the door and let herself in.

"Roze?" she called. Her eyes wandered to the corners of the cabin, but there were no signs of life.

Without waiting for an answer, she walked over to the dining table and set down the basket.

"Guess he's still out." She noted that the sun was still just above the horizon, a light away from approaching dusk.

As she made her way back out, her path was blocked by a looming shadow.

She squinted as the sun's last ray beamed into her eyes, causing her to step back, away from the door.

"Roze?" she called again.

"Yeah," replied the shadow.

The figure stepped into the cabin, shut the door, and walked over to Ulrika's side by the table.

With the light out, she could see the man clearer once her eyes adjusted to the dark. Having just come back, the lantern had yet to be lit.

She sat down and waited for him to speak.

"You didn't have to come," said Roze, quite bluntly.

Ulrika scowled. "I'm just trying to help since you can't go into town without a disguise. People get really suspicious when there's a person they don't recognize. Here, I brought something to eat if you're hungry."

Roze didn't answer. He sat down next to the upset girl, dug into the basket and pulled out a flask of water. Taking it, he gulped down a third of it's content.

Ulrika smiled happily as he accepted her offering.

"How are you doing?" she asked. "It's been a week, have you gotten used to staying here?"

He simply nodded and continued to pick at the items within the basket, sorting them out for his convenience. In them were a change of old clothes Ulrika sneaked out from her dad's closet. He had been wearing whatever she could get her hands on, not that he minded. They were simple, but in ways, quite tasteful.

"I was thinking if you wanted, I'd take you around town and gather some more supplies. You can wear that robe I got you so you won't stand out. It's kinda boring to stay here all day, right? It'll be fun. By the way, I don't see Clear anywhere."

Roze shrugged. "I can help myself, I don't need you to babysit me. If you're looking for Clear, she's been in the bedroom since noon."

Ulrika frowned.

A week had gone by, but Roze was still cold to her. He spent most of his time inside the cabin, but went out sometimes to venture the forest. She had apologized multiple times and suggested many ways to make it up to him, finding ways to help pass his days. He turned them down and said he didn't care anymore so there was no point in apologizing. When she asked him what was his problem, he got angrier and they would argue about petty things. She never did learn why he was so impatient about leaving. In any case, there wasn't much either of them could do or anyone else for that matter.

When Roze found out he couldn't leave, he nearly slashed down a tree on her. It wasn't on purpose, plus it was her fault for running into his path, but it wasn't like she knew he would suddenly pull out a light sword and start swinging at everything.

He stopped when she was nearly crushed and ended up taking care of her instead.

During that time, Ulrika got into a very lengthy explanation of how, this land, Arufia, and the other two main lands connected.

"_You know that song, right?" she asked him. "I heard that there isn't a soul that doesn't. It doesn't matter where you come from or how you grew up, every person learns that song and passes it on because it's the 'Song of Beginning'. It foretells the plight of the twin god and goddess, Sekai and Soluna."_

_So this is how the story goes._

"_Sekai created a ball using his imagination. He gave it different textures, land and water._

_Soluna dropped magical seeds into the ball and used light to control it's growth. Soon the ball begun to grow on it's own._

_It grew so big that they were able to walk on it._

_They realized that they were no longer needed and let the world move on it's own, going into a deep sleep. After a thousand years, they woke up to war._

_To stop the war, they split the world apart, using up most of their power to save it. The god and goddess appointed chosen heroes to protect the world in their place._

_The heroes became the founders of Al-Revis and Siver-La. Yet, parting the sister lands is a sad and lonely thing. The twins created a new land, Arufia, the link between worlds before finally going back to sleep. _

_But the worlds will only rarely connect, on a secret day."_

_Before going on to the next part, she waited as he ingested the story. The look on his face told her he didn't believer her, but he explained that that is just the way he looks._

"_Only the people of Arufia know the whole story, though. The people here are descendents of those from that time. Descendents of those chosen to guard this land. Manas live here too, but almost all of them are descendents as well. Together we protect this place and it's secrets." _

_When Roze asked her why, she replied._

"_Because of the war. Sekai and Soluna lost trust in the world, that's why they separated them, but they know what it means to be two halves of a whole. In sadness, they created Arufia, the last link...This land symbolizes their hopes._

_However, since this place exists between Al-Revis and Siver-La, Arufia is naturally protected to ensure that it isn't invaded. It's hidden in the lower lands, but higher than the other cities. It's barricaded by trees so it's extremely hard to find. Even so, there's a way to get here._

_On the night of the full moon, when the mist sets in, Arufia's gate is revealed. The mist is a cover that completely blinds the outside of Arufia's presence so no one outside of Arufia can see it be it above or under. During that time, the moonlight will strike the only clearing and unlock the gate, opening the bridge between Al-Revis and Siver-La. The gate is only unlocked for an hour because the mist and the moon will move out of position. Once they are out of place, the gate won't open for another month. That's the only time anyone can leave. That's the reason you can't leave."_

After hearing her explanation, Roze was flabbergasted and barely spoke after that. Since then, he barely talked at all if not to argue with her.

But Ulrika never gave up, instead she would come by and keep him company as long as he didn't shove her out his doorstep, not that the cabin was his. Actually, it belonged to Ulrika's best friend Chloe, who comes from a wealthy background and owned a lot of land, including part of the forest. The cabin had long been property to the Hartzog for generations and with permission, Ulrika was allowed to use it for temporary stay. Of course, she filled in Chloe first before her friend found reason to hex her.

It was thanks to Chloe, Roze now had a place to stay as it would be awkward to allow him to spend his entire duration in Ulrika's personal space.

"I guess I'll leave, you don't seem to want company. Tell Clear I said 'hi', Uryuu wanted to see her too."

Ulrika stood up from her seat and headed for the door, not wanting to annoy the man any more.

As she approached the door, he stopped her.

"Sorry," he said and boy did that shock her.

"W-what?" she stuttered, unsure of what she heard.

The young man frowned on the other side of the room, scrunching his brows.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay..." Ulrika exhaled, "I wasn't really upset. I-I was bothering you so I thought I should go."

"You weren't bothering me...I'm just not good with people."

His admittance was baffling to the point that her mouth dropped.

"Were you...isolated?"

While curious, her guilt displayed overwhelmingly in her voice. She wondered dauntlessly as to what could have turned the boy so cold and introverted. Roze on the other hand stared back expressionlessly as if it were of no concern.

"...No. Far from it."

Silence carried over for a moments passing until Ulrika finally mouthed an "Oh."

Was there talk over?

Should she leave now?

She never could tell when it came to him.

"I can't accept a person's hospitality."

Ulrika felt her heart drop. Did it mean he had been purposely refusing her?

"I don't understand."

Before she could say any more, Roze intervened, his voice lower than before and void of anything gentle, yet nothing remotely close to hostile.

"You don't need to."

He no longer faced her, turning his head just a few angles down, a few angles away from her line of sight.

"Good night," he whispered.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Dear, I think something might be wrong with Ulrika. She's been sighing a lot since she came home. Even during dinner she barely touched the steak. It's her favorite!" Exclaimed a pink haired beauty, her green eyes filled with worry.

"Calm down honey. I think she just needs some time to herself." Coaxed the golden blond man as he placed calm hands on the shoulders of his wife.

"I know...but I can't help but worry about her. She's been acting really strange since last week, taking food out with her, staying out late. I think she might be seeing a boy!"

"A-A boy?!"

"Shhhhh! She might hear us."

Wonderful, let's leave it to protective parents and their overactive imagination.

"S-sorry...w-what makes you think it's a boy?"

"Oh you know...that dazed look when you have something on your mind, or when you're too preoccupied to eat or notice your favorite things. Plus, the other day she asked me what kind of things guys like..."

"What!?"

"Dear!"

"A-ah...right. Ahem, please go on."

"Well, I asked her what her problem was and she said that she wasn't getting along with someone so she wanted to do something to help improve their relationship."

"Re...relation...ship."

"Yes, dear, relationship. Anyway, I said that she could make something he likes or take him places. Today, I think she might have asked him on a date."

"D-d-da-"

"Okay, that's enough from you."

"B-but..."

The pink haired woman placed a hand on her hip and pursed her lips, then threw her husband a disapproving glare.

"Our little girl is growing up. I expect you to be an adult about this, Roxis!"

"You are right, as an adult, I must advise her to also make the correct adult decision. If you'll excuse me, I left something in the bedroom-"

"You are not going to sabotage her love life!"

Roxis ran his hand through his long blond mane, frustrastion pleasant on his forehead.

"Jess, she's an innocent woman among those savages, we can't let her go without proper measures!"

"And who's to decide what is proper for her?"

"No one, but I have to ensure that our daughter is safe and out of the hands of those lecherous conniving, hormone influenced beasts!"

"You're going overboard. I'm worried too, but trust her a bit, she's our daughter and I believe we raised her right."

Roxis sighed, pushing his rimmed glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. What do you suggest we do?"

"How about we take her out tomorrow for some family time? It's been a while since we spent time together and who knows, she might tell us what's bugging her."

Jess smiled happily, tilting her head cutely as she awaited for Roxis's approval.

"Alright. I'll go talk to her. I promise I won't mention...this."

"Thank you dear."

With light footsteps, Roxis tread down the hall toward Ulrika's room. Using little strength, he softly knocked on her door, waiting for her to open.

When he received no reply, he tried again.

Another failure.

Roxis sighed again.

"Ulrika, it's me. Can we talk?"

After another silent reply, Roxis pressed on.

"Your mother and I are concerned about you. If you have anything you want to talk about, you can come to us. Your mother suggests that we spend some time together tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Still, no reply.

With little to no hope left, Roxis turned around and departed for his room.

A second later, Ulrika's door creaked open.  
"Can we visit the Twin Temples?"

"...Ulrika?" gasped the surprised father. Behind him stood his lovely daughter.

"It's the last place we went to together and one of my favorites."

Her voice was slightly higher, a sign that carried hope and expectation.

How long had it been? Wondered the man. How long was it since his little girl asked of him for something so innocently?

"Yes, of course. Is there a reason you want to go there in particular?"

"Not really. I just felt that we should go. Who knows, we might discover something new that we didn't know before."

The man studied his daughter quietly while contemplating their family date.

Rather than saying she looked bum, she looked eager and hopeful.

He gave in to her request just to see her smile, while secretly hoping she may even tell them what she was hiding.

"I'll let your mother know. She's really excited about spending time together. If there's anything else you want, let us know."

The girl let out an excited squeal and hugged her doting father.

"Thanks dad. Goodnight."

The man in return, smiled with great pleasure and hugged his adorable little girl, not that she was actually little anymore, but to him, she would remain his little girl for the rest of time.

"Goodnight, sweetie. We'll see you tomorrow."

After bidding each other sweet dreams, they settled into the covers of soft sleep.

So the family now waited for a new day, filled with dreams and hopes, and adoring emotions.

Having left the realm of insecurities, the happy family, especially the daughter, found solace in her own head.

The sound of light snoozes, evidence of the purest sweets, Ulrika dreamed of her wishes. Delicious arrangements set for her stomach, an array of adorable fluffy beings, and there she awaited a mysterious guest, smiling contently with a beautiful glow.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: I made Roxis and Jess Ulrika's parents, lol. I'm sorry if you guys don't like that. My reasoning for it is due to genetic inheritance. She would get blond hair from Roxis and green eyes from Jess. While they have a penchant for alchemy, Roxis is the only one who's a hard worker. Jess loves experimenting, often getting unwanted and explosive results. Ulrika is lazy, but it doesn't mean she doesn't have their talent or their love for it. **

**Another thing I'd like to say is Ulrika does not know Roze's true identity. He never told her he is the prince, so she doesn't understand his dilemma. **

**Also, I am basing their personalities on the japanese counterparts! So for Roze, I'm basing him off Daisuke Ono's impression because he sounds less rude and more uncaring. While he is a jerk in both languages, in the japanese he sounds a bit more reserved and mannerful...I guess. His voice is lower and sometimes flat which empasizes his antisocial side. His english voice made me feel like he was a rebellious punk because he always has an attitude when speaking, that's why that image isn't working for my story. By no means is this an insult! What I need is a cold and withdrawn guy, not a delinquent.**

**Another example would be Reicher/Rewrich, he sounds more villainous in english because he sounds cooler and deeper, but his japanese voice makes him sound nonchalant and somewhat insane. ****I just get different impressions depending on how they are voiced, so keep in mind that I will be going with their japanese voices and impression. This applies to every single character as I have played it in japanese. **

**Ulrika will not have her country side accent, because although it's kinda cute in english, I find no need for it and honestly it just makes things more difficult for me seeing as her speech pattern won't match with anyone else even if they're from the same place. Sorry, that was something that also bothered me when they dubbed the game. **

**Anyway, I will explore his thoughts and feelings in later chapters. I will also explain how Jess and Roxis end up together in this too, for those who want to know.**


End file.
